Monkey
by ThatKyubiBrat
Summary: Six is a powerful number, what would happen if Saruyama got the power of Six? Multiple Paths inside. Contains Omakes. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't even know what happened, I was walking down the street, minding my own business. I was thinking about going to the arcade. I remember seeing a tall man with blue hair standing nearby and remembering how strange he looked. I heard screeching and jerked my head to see what was causing the sound, and I remember the last thought I had. Car...

The first thing I noticed was the smell, I recognized it, and it's a hospital... My eyes jerked open and I sat up. I was in a hospital bed, heavily bandaged. Then I noticed two things, one, the man with blue hair was sitting nearby, and two, I couldn't see anything from my right eye. I reach up there and find a medical eye-patch on my right eye. I was about to take it off, but stopped when that strange man spoke.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Because that would be bad"

I threw my arms up in exasperation.

"Who the hell are you?" I all but screamed.

The man looked around a bit before quickly standing up. "How about I tell you while we walk."

I didn't like this man. His existence just seemed wrong; nonetheless I stood up and followed him out the door. He was always ahead of me no matter how hard I tried to catch up. When we were out of the hospital however he decided to slow down. I caught up to him and bombarded him with questions.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Nagi."

"Alright Nagi, why was I in the hospital?"

"Car crash."

Oh yeah, I remember that. "How come I'm uninjured, let alone alive?"

"You almost died, however I healed you. It's also thanks to me that we could get out of the hospital without any fuss, young Saruyama-kun."

"I'm confused, and how the hell do you know my name?"

Nagi chuckled."Kufufufu." What a strange laugh.

He smiled devilishly. " I have powers beyond your wildest dreams young Saruyama-kun."

I frowned. "Why did you save me then?"

"Because you interest me."

"That's it?"

"Yes, but I did more than that."

"What did you do?"

"I gave you a fraction of my power."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But!"

He put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "I will explain everything in due time, for now, just go to sleep, and whatever you do, don't take off that eye patch."

I looked around for the first time since we left the hospital, and we were standing right in front of my house! How did that man know where my house was? He then walked off and turned around a corner before I could do anything. I ran after him, but when I turned the corner he was gone! I decided to just do as he said and go to sleep.

I dreamed I was in a blank white space. Information hit me. I had power. Six Paths of Reincarnation. Reality Bending. Real Illusions. Summon Animals. Control Animals. Increase Combat Skills. Trump Card. Last Resort. Power to Control. Power. Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku. Roku. Six. Power. I had Power.

My name is Saruyama Kenichi. And I have Power.

I woke up, reeling from the dream I had. I reach up and feel the eye patch. Still there, good. That means that part was real. I prepare an Illusion and, like magic a rice ball appeared in my hand. I had a feeling it was going to work, but the fact I just made something appear from nothing was still a bit shocking. I stuffed down the rice ball. It was real. I looked at my t-shirt and boxers and prepared the Illusion. My clothes turned into my school uniform. I smiled and walked out of the apartment, wondering what I could do with these powers.

I made to school a little early, and got to my seat a few minutes before my normal time. Rito came in a few minutes later, with Lala of course, the lucky bastard. I wasn't really in the talking mood, but they came over and asked about the eye. I told them it happened in accident and that I would be fine, my eye was going to take some time to heal, they seemed relieved over that.

Class was over. I had spent the entire daydreaming, which wasn't that far off from my normal activity, though I suppose I was a lot calmer today and I rarely spoke. I was walking down the stairs when I heard two voices, which I recognized as Lala and Rito.

"Rito, we need to help Saruyama."

"Lala, I know that, however, I refuse to turn into Riko again."

My blood turned cold. I changed direction in order to not see them. I can't believe it. How did I not see it? Same looks, same family, almost the exact same bastard! How dare he play with my feelings like that! And thus began my plotting of revenge.

My powers were limited; I couldn't use more than one power at a time. However, if I used an Illusion to make or change something, then switched to a different power, the Illusion would still be there. That would be very useful to my plans.

I was walking around the school plotting, when I saw a familiar face. Kotegawa. I remembered all the punishments she game me. I decided to add her to the list of people involved in the revenge. My revenge on her wouldn't be as bad as Rito's, but it still would be fun.

_

_This was originally an interactive story that I wrote on Writing dot com, which I decided to bring over here. Why? I do not even know._

_Anyway, here is how this story works. There will be multiple "Paths". These paths will only have past chapters in common. For example, Chapter 15 is canon. Then there is 16A and 16B. The only thing they have in common are chapters 15 to the beginning. Hopefully this will work out, if not, oh well. _


	2. Chapter 2

Of course you do, after all this was the perfect revenge.

You sneak over to his house at night (under the cover of an illusion of course) and begun setting up the Real illusions.

It was a bit tricky to figure out how to make the change happen slowly, but hey you had the knowledge forced into your head, so you figure it out in record time, mainly because you doubt that anyone else had done this before, but given Rito's daily life you wouldn't be surprised.

You also set up the illusions necessary for his clothes to change, and one normal illusion that would prevent him or anyone else from noticing you, no matter what you did, after all you wanted to watch his suffering as much as you could

During this, you were glad that you set an illusion on Lala to make her think she was snuggling up with Rito, when in fact she was on the floor outside.

You then begin the ultimate Real illusion, designed to make sure no one would comment on anything odd while this was happening. This being such a powerful illusion, you collapsed with the effort.

_

_Now that Saruyama has completed his tasks, we will now look at this from Ritos view._

You wake up to find your room. The walls were a slight tint more pink, but other than that nothing was that different.

You notice that your pajamas were a bit tighter and, just like your walls, were just a bit more pink.

It was odd that Lala or one of her sisters weren't lying in your bed, but hey you deserved a break.

You get ready to start you day, which of course begins with you dressing out in your school uniform.

You look over at your school uniform, and it looks to be smaller and tighter, just like your PJ's

But first, underwear.

You put on some boxer briefs that had a tiny black bow on the back of the waist band.

You feel the boxers press your junk in an awkward manner, which leave you to believe that you just happen to be in a growth spurt.

You also slide on a pink tank top which makes looks much more feminine, but you think that it must have gotten mixed up in the washer, in fact all of your clothes must have been shrunk in the wash.

Anyway you put on your school uniform and just like you thought it was smaller and tighter, espcially around the waist and hips

You leave the room and see a sleeping Lala, which your promptly ignore.

'Let sleeping Aliens lie'

Now, it wasn't uncommon for you to feel just a bit itchy in some areas, usually your pits. However for some reason you don't feel like scratching there. If you did you would realize that what little hair you had there was all gone. Same for all bodily and facial hair. As of now the only hair was currently on your head, and for some reason it felt just a bit longer.

You flip the hair out of your eyes before continuing to the task at hand, you chest. For some reason that probably involved Lala, it felt rather itchy.

Natural you do the thing any normal guy would do; scratch it. You furiously are set to the task and for a good while it looks like the goal of relief will be accomplished.

Then you fell to your knees.

You really couldn't help it, it felt so nice, just like when you did the same thing with the chicken pox or bug bites. But, randomly during your task, you felt a burst of pain. Your chest all of a sudden became more sensitive. Needless to say fingernails being driven into sensitive soft flesh did not invite a feeling pleasure but rather a great pain.

'Wait' you thought to yourself 'Soft?'

You look down at your now swollen chest with a questioning look.

Though it didn't properly register, your chest now appeared to be sporting a set of very small budding breasts.

'It must be from all the scratching.'

Unaware of your current situation, you make it to the bathroom with nothing else happening.

You put your hand on your chin to feel for a bit a stuble that would never come. However, you didn't know that, and so you continued your pointless task.

After a while you give up. A quick brushing you teeth later and you're ready for a day of school!

That is, to say, unless that something weird happens.

You hit your forehead with your palm.

You forgot to use the toilet! Not that it's your fault. You're so used to chaotic mornings that a relatively peaceful one has thrown you off balance.

You drop your pant's and then your boxer briefs. Your... equipment is a little bit smaller, but that is cause of the tight boxers right?

As you sit down you feel two very odd things.

1. It feels... softer? when you sit down. Like there is a bit of a cushion in between your butt and the seat. However that is impossible, as you just checked the seat not three seconds ago. This feeling is dismissed as a trick of the mind.

2. Your hips seem to be a bit different. Instead of before when they fit perfectly on the seat, a bit of you hangs off on each side. Not to mention that you're feeling a little skinnier around your waist. Now you just know that something is going on, however at this point you don't really care. Within moments that train of thought had left you as you finished up up short business.

You pull up the boxer briefs which feel as tight as before, when you notice something.

First off, the pants were no longer pants! Rather almost seemed like a skirt!

Before freaking out you feel a bit inside and discover a thing inside that you would compare to a pant leg.

'Ah, It just looks like a skirt on the outside, its really a pair of pants!'

After this thought passes through your head, you no longer see a problem with wearing it. After all, it wasn't a skirt. And thank God it wasn't, as you would rather die than be caught in a skirt!

As you pull the "pants" up, you realize that they still could not be considered pants. In fact it came up to the middle of your knee.

'Odd place for them to end' you think before remembering the problem with the wash.

Rather, they were shorts, however shorts ≠ skirt, so again you were fine with it.

You leave the bathroom, and see Mikan.

"Hello Mikan. Have you seen Lala anywhere? We are supposed to leave soon."

"I did. She told me to tell you that she won't be leaving with you today, as she has something to take care of. However she might be at school later."

"Ah, thank you."

And with that you depart the house, a little weirded out at the extent of the laundry problem, and the lack of Lala. But hey, a guy like you deserves a break right?

As you walk down the street on the way to school, you see…

Continued next chapter!

_Btw, I know that this is horribly written. This was a while ago. Deal._


	3. Kotegawa Omake!

Kotegawa.

You wave in her direction.

"Hey Kotegawa!" You internally wince because you forgot to add an honorific. Thankfully she doesn't call me out on that.

"Hello Yuki."

"Do you want to walk to school together?" I ask, trying to be polite.

"Sure."

Then she stared at your pants as if something was wrong.

"S-something wrong?" you stutter out.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" she asks in the bluntest manner possible.

"I-i'm not wearing a skirt, these are pants!" You try to explain to her how these were pants, but she just shakes her head.

"Yuki, I know a skirt when I see one, and that is a skirt. Care to tell me how you came to wearing it?"

You explain to her all the events of the past morning. Once you finish she looks away and says.

"While I can't be sure, I think that you are turning into a girl..."

You prompt freak out.

"Crap, I'm turning into a girl!"

"Now now, freaking out won't solve this problem, we have to approach this logically."

"You're right..."

"Alright, did your sister notice anything odd?"

"No."

"That makes sense. When I first saw you I didn't notice anything odd, only when I looked closer did I realize that you shouldn't be wearing a skirt."

"Crap, what should we do?"

"Just act normal and observe, I'm sure we'll figure this out."

_Skip to gym._

You really didn't want to think about how all of this came to be, so the entire class you were spaced out. A push to the shoulder awoke you from this state. You looked up to see an irate Kotegawa glaring at him.

"Time to change."

You frantically looked around, and saw that the room was completely devoid of guys, and all of the girls were in various states of undress.

"B-but!" You sputter out. Yui, not looking happy, just sighs and says,

"Just go with it, perhaps something will happen that will clue us in to what is going on."

Well, it wasn't everyday you could change with the girls, so you went along with it.

You take your shirt off, and Yui walks up to you. She cleared her throat and held out her hand, which contained a bra.

You looked down and saw a pair of tiny budding breasts. You almost freaked out, but a hand over your mouth curtsy of Kotegawa prevents you. You looked around, and saw that none of the girls were looking at you oddly. You looked back at Yui, who nodded.

You sigh, but take the bra anyway. It was white, flat, and clearly meant for someone who was just devolping breasts. You doubt that the designer ever thought that it would be used on a guy.

Then you realized that you didn't know how to put one on, and looked at Yui. She glared at you, but nonetheless put it on.


	4. Haruna Path Begin!

You see your lovely Goddess Haruna. It was rare that you could walk with her WITHOUT any annoying interruptions.

You run up to her.

"Good morning Haruna-chan!" You mentally clap your hands over your mouth. YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!

To your shock she just giggles for a second before responding.

"Good morning Rito-chan." You wipe your forehead.

'She had thought of it as a joke.' while that stung a bit, it was better than the expected reaction.

"W-would you like to walk to school together?" you manage to stammer out.

"Of course." On her face is the most dazzling smile in the world. You blush, and pray that your 'member' wouldn't awake due to the stimulus

Somehow, your prayers work, and you show no other reaction besides your face turning the color of a fresh tomato.

so you two get to walking on a rather windy day. Because of your nervousness, you are don't talk most of the way. Before you know it, you both are halfway up a hill, almost to your school.

A gust of wind blows by for a few seconds. You didn't hear her steps so you turned your head and upper body while keeping your feet forward.

There was Haruna, doing an incredibly bad job of keeping her skirt down. A few more seconds were you gifted with this present from heaven, before the wind died down and she got her skirt under control.

"Darn wind." she says without a care despite the fact that you just saw her panties.

The wind picks up again, and you decided to continue to stare at her, hoping for a second viewing. You didn't turn forward and try to keeping your pants from flying up.

Your reasoning was sound. 'There is no reason to do that. Even though these pants look like a skirt, they have the pant leg thing inside to prevent something like this from happening.'

And true your reasoning was. At least, as long as the pant leg was still there. However such things have a tendency to disappear. As such, your 'pants' were completely flipped up.

Because of your complete astonishment, you don't do anything to prevent it. Haruna got a wonder view of your now pink boxer briefs for a good ten seconds.

You brace yourself for the exclamations, but none were to be heard. Rather just giggles akin to how she did when you first saw her today.

"The wind is really annoying today isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked more than stated.

"Oh well." She walked up next to me. "At least not many guys were around to see."

"Ah... yes." For some reason, you neglect to consider that you were a guy. That must be what the 'not many' stood for.

"By the way, I had forgotten that you wore briefs."

You dumbly nod.

"Well let's get on our way." You both walk towards the school.

Along the way you consider how your 'pants' got flipped up. The pant leg was no longer there, as the breezy feelings against you legs attested to. 'It probably fell out' was your line of thought. 'At least I'm not wearing a skirt, just pants and the legs gave out.

Oh you make it to your first class alright, but before you could sit down you were dragged into a gaggle of girls.

In it consisted of Risa, Mio, and Haruna, and it was the first two who pulled you in.

"Whoa now, we have some time before class, no need to sit down and be boring."

While you could agree to that, you were a little curious as to why they were talking to him.

The two perverted girls appeared behind you and did something you never thought would ever happen to you.

Their hands grabbed the swollen parts of your chest. Waves of pleasure, followed closely by pain bombarded your mind. Is this how the girls felt when it happened to them, if so it was horrible?

It is only a few milliseconds before a push them off. Surprisingly, they didn't fall over; instead they backed away a bit and looked considering at me.

"What?" I snap at them.

"You really should have support, even if there really small." Risa says.

It hits me.

'They are talking about the swellings.'

Your rage subsides. They're just concerned for your health. The fact that Haruna is looking with deep concern helps. A lot.

"Ah, sorry for overreacting."

"No problem." Mio says.

"And thanks for the advice; I'll see about it after school."

The bell rings.

"Ah!" The two pervert girls exclaim.

We all sit down, though when you do you leave your legs open like you normally do.

"Umm, Rito?"

"Yes?" She blushes and points at your legs. To your horror you realize that everyone can see my boxers! You quickly cross my legs. While you dislike how it crushes your equipment, it is a necessary sacrifice.

"Thank you."

She nods, and the teacher walks into class.

You remain unaware that the recent attack on your chest has increased the swelling a bit. Now you currently have around an A-cup.

Also, you don't notice the increase in the cushion that was present on the seat. I guess that the attack was just blocking any cognitive thought.

The bell rings, and you're off to your next class, Gym.

You started to gather up your stuff to go into the other classroom where the guys changed. Before you could all the other guys were ushered out, the windows were curtained, and all the Girls had already started undressing.

Unable to raise an objection, a topless Haruna told me to start changing, otherwise you would be late. Your mind was then given two tasks, to hold back the massive nosebleed that was sure to occur, and two, to do as the topless Goddess told me to.

You took your pants off first, and noticed how you member didn't react at all, in fact it seemed to shrink!

'It was the way I sat.'

You took the shorts (that seemed to be smaller and more form fitting) and slid them over your now shapely legs to your butt, where they snuggly resided.

Then you took off your shirt, which caused Haruna to gasp.

"What?" You asked. She moved in closer and peered directly at your chest, which made you a bit uncomfortable.

"Risa's right, you can't go to gym without support."

The concern seemed so much more genuine from Haruna then from the other girls.

She held up a finger and said "Wait here."

After rifling inn her bag she pulled out an old white/pink bra.

"Here you go, you can use this."

Had this offer been from anyone else, I would have rejected it immediately, however it was from Haruna-chan.

"I don't know how to put it on."

"Then I'll do it for you, and later we can go out and find you some of your own."

All contexts faded from my mind as the words 'we can go out' rang through my mind. It was only interrupted when Haruna was putting the Bra on my and, in order to make sure it was on right, reached forward and gently cupped my chest. Unlike when the perverts did it, the only waves this time were ones of pleasure, and I felt myself turn red. Then she clasped the back

"All done!" she spoke cheerfully

your gym activity is…


	5. Volley Ball Omake

You try to go the track, which is what the boys had today. However apparently one of the girls was sick, so you had to take her place. You wonder why they chose you of all people, but it was probably just random.

You and all of the girls then start to stretch, and it was rather awkward. Trying to touch your toes brought forth a rather odd feeling. Your underwear starting riding up your butt, and the shorts were skin tight for a few seconds. Then everyone had to stand up raise their arms. This lifts your swellings up, and you could feel some people staring at you, but you dismissed it as being paranoid.

Then everyone got into teams, and to your delight you were with Haruna-chan! You are the first to serve, so you get behind the line and toss the ball into the air. You do a little jump to hit the ball at the perfect point. This turned out to be a mistake, as when you jump your chest bounced awkwardly. Thus causes you to screw up the hit. The ball barely went over the net before it was spiked back.

Haruna comforts you as you cover your chest. Your cheeks are enflamed with embarrassment. As you cover them your swellings they increase in size by a quarter of a cup.

Later, the ball was sent towards your direction by the opposing team. You set up your arms for a bump, but as you do so something happens. Your chest seemed to puff out, dramatically, due to them being pushed against each other. You could feel boy's eyes on your swellings, which causes you to blush. After you hit the ball and move your arms back, you feel that your chest didn't 'unpuff'. It had now increased to a B-cup.

You refrain for hitting a bump again, which makes your team lose the game. Well in all fairness it was only partly your fault. 


	6. Haruna Path 2: Track

Of course its track, you have it almost every day.

Anyway, apparently the guys had too many people, so you were set to run with the girls. You go to the starting line with 5 other girls (Haruna wasn't one of them).

Then at the starting pistol, you took off. Even when you just started you could tell that something was wrong. It was the first day running with the swellings, so you didn't know how they would react.

The action was similar to when you had loose shorts/boxers, and when you ran you junk would bounce a little. It was like that, but a million times worse. You chest bounced, swayed, jiggled and just plain moved in an awkward manner. Not only that, but you could feel all the guy's eyes leering at you. It was weird, but then again it was most likely the same way someone would watch a one armed guy playing basketball. Nonetheless it still creped you out.

You tried to focus on running, but the aforementioned stares and bouncing prevented you from doing your best. At the end of it, you felt tired. Breathing was really weird, it was almost as if the swellings were actively trying to make breathing hard, as every time I tried to take a gulp of air you had to lift this... weight. It was really hard, and it felt like you were trapped in a cage.

The coach calls out your time, and you internally wince. It was worse than how you did last time, and the coach always got on your case when you did worse. But the coach didn't do that, instead he said "Nice job ladies, now go take a rest on the benches." This would have stuck you as odd, but raising an objection might cause him to change his mind.

You scurried back to the benches where Haruna (who had gone right before you) was sitting. You almost collapse on the seat.

"Rough time huh?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm not used to moving with these." I pointed to my chest.

"I could tell."

'Thank you for your bluntness Haruna-chan.'

"I could teach you to better move with those." she offered. "Though I may not be as good as Lala or Kotegawa..."

"No no." you have your hands franticly "I would prefer if you would teach me."

"In that case let's get started. Well, we should start off with the absolute basics."

Apparently that meant walking and sitting. I didn't mind though, after all it was Haruna-chan! (In your happiness you fail to realize that your chest has developed into a B-cup, and even if you did you would say it was because of the running)

"Ok, what you need to do is keep your back straight." She demonstrated this by pushing on my lower back. Hard. This caused my posture to change, as I felt my spine move. Because of this movement, my chest puffed out, making it look bigger than it actually was.

Haruna told me to stay sitting like that for five minutes with changing my posture, something you dutifully did. It hurt, but you wouldn't dare disappoint Haruna-chan.

once you were done, you stand up.

"Now we begin walking."

And we did such. She demonstrated how you needed to take smaller steps in order to avoid changing your posture.

"Not to mention it doesn't flip your skirt up as much!" you two share a chuckle as you remember the morning incident. You neglected to correct her about the pants, as that would ruin the mood.

As you walk, you notice how your hips sway in order to keep your posture. It felt odd, but in comparison to the rest of the day, this was trivial.

The bell rings and everyone heads back to the changing rooms. Since you were in the center of a group of girls, you couldn't get out in time to avoid going into the girls changing room. Just like before, no one raises an objection about you being there.

You brush your hair out of your face as you pull off your shorts. Your briefs felt different, so you have to lean forward awkwardly (because you can't slouch over) to look at them. They are pink with English words written on them.

'The sprinting must have worn them down a bit (and somehow added words).' you thought. You don't seem to notice how flat it is, and if you check you would have noticed that you no longer had male equipment. Not to say that you were a girl, rather nothing existed there, neither penis nor vagina.

While still in your underwear, you take off your shirt and slide on the top part of your uniform.

As you get to your pants, you realize that you lost your pants! Rather in its place was a girl's uniform skirt. You look around, but no one seems to be missing a skirt. Class was going to start soon, so you had no choice but to put on the skirt.

None of the girls found this odd, which confused and relieved you.

The second bell rang, so you walked to your desk. As you walked you noticed a multitude of things. First off was the wind. Despite the windows being closed, you could still feel a small current of air that seemed to constantly flow over your underwear and the area around it. Then you mentally thank Haruna for the lessons. If had been walking as you used to, your skirt would have been flipping up like there was no tomorrow! You feel embarrassed wearing it, but none of your classmates see it as odd.

You sit down at your desk, and automatically cross your legs. This time it didn't press your junk in a weird way, mainly because you didn't have any anymore!

Your next class goes smoothly.

The bell rings and you stand up and leave the classroom. You attempt to make a right turn before Risa and Mio grab you and pull you in the opposite direction. You can't muster the strength to argue.

The class they drag you is Home Ec. Once you entered you were greeted by the teacher.

"Hello class, today we will be making cookies! Enjoy!"

You turn to see Haruna tightening the strings on her apron. She looked so amazing in it. She notices you staring and hands you an apron.

"Here you go." she says sweetly. With that you put the apron on. You don't notice how it perfectly fits your frame. The class goes well, and your cookies turn out great. Haruna-chan even complimented you!

Class ended and you all leave the classroom.

Since the Home Ec room is on the first floor, you have to go up a flight of stairs to go back to your classroom.

About half-way up the stairs you feel a gentle hand press itself to my butt. You spin around, and you see Haruna!

"I forgot to tell you, always do this when you go upstairs, otherwise guys might see your panties." You nod. It would suck if a guy saw your underwear. You neglect to notice that this is her first time calling your underwear 'panties'.

Anyway you go to class with nothing else happening.

The last bell of the day rings, and you stretch your arms high above your ahead, unaware of the show you're giving to the guys by doing that. You also brush some hair out of your face.

'Finally.' You thought. 'After enduring a long day of the tiresome position, I get my reward. A date with Haruna-chan!'

You walk over to her desk and ask.

"You ready to go?"

She nods and says yes.

Ten minutes later you are at the mall.

Both of you walk into a store, though you don't really notice.

What you do notice is how the underwear was riding up your butt. You wanted to fix it, but for some reason you feel that is a bad idea.

Haruna looks at my chest again.

"So how's the bra I gave you working out?" I turned my thoughts to that, and I just now realize that it's too tight.

"A little too tight to be honest."

She nods. "Yeah, I doubt someone of your size could fit into a B-cup." She calls a clerk over.

"Ah yes, do you have anything in- "her head turns over to me. "What's your size again?"

"I-I don't know." The clerk lets out a gasp.

"Well then we must have you sized!"

That is how you found yourself in a changing room, without a shirt on, and with a woman standing behind you. Your chest is bigger than it was a few hours ago, but that was because of the running right? She takes off you bra, and instantly you fell a feeling of freedom. My God was it such a good feeling.

You stand there marveling the feeling, while the saleslady puts the tape around your chest.

Your mood changes and you feel aroused. The tape covers your now erect nipples and sends erotic feelings to your brain.

Then she takes it off, and you return to normal albeit a bit dazed.

"36-C" she says, and whiles me doesn't know much about bra sizes, I thought it was a larger number.

A few moments later Haruna walked into the room and handed you a bra. It reminded you of a the inside of the watermelon, as it was the same color and had small black hearts that looked like the seeds.

"As I thought, you're in between me and Kotegawa." 'Though closer to Kotegawa' she thought in her head glumly.

You put it on, though you did ask Haruna for help halfway.

"Don't worry." she said smoothly. "After a while you'll get used to it." 


	7. Enjoyment Omake

_This is part of the Haruna path, takes up to track as canon._

For some reason, you felt like trying on some more. It really helped that Haruna was with you, constantly complimenting you, and staring at your half naked body. With that in mind, you spend around an hour trying on different types of bras. Frilly ones, strapless ones, bras of every color and design imaginable, and even one push up bra.

After that long session of randomness, Haruna looks at the watch on her wrist, and says to you "Rito, we need to go home, we've been here so long it's almost curfew."

After checking your own watch, you say "Crap, your right!" and you were looking forward to looking for lower body underwear.

"Don't worry, we can come back tomorrow for panties." You nod, not real understanding what she said beyond "come back tomorrow".

'Does that mean that going out with Haruna-chan might become a regular occurrence?' You ask yourself, before going, "Darn it, my house is on the other side of the city, I won't make it home before midnight."

Haruna puts and finger to her lips in a very cute thinking position.

"Well, you can stay at my house!"

"Really?" You ask, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Sure, just let me tell my sister that I'm bringing you home."

"Ok, I'll tell Mikan not to expect me tonight."

- One brief calling scene later-

"Alright, let's go"

Haruna unlocked the front door, and turned on the lights.

"Here we are, home sweet home."

"Hey, where is your sister?"

"She is at work; she won't be back till morning."

You freeze, 'I'm alone in the house with Haruna-chan?'

"You're probably exhausted, let me start a bath."

You could only dumbly nod.

Taking off the bra brought relief, though it was hard to do as you had felt like a pin cushion with all the testing of bras.

The bath water felt amazing on your body, nothing near the normal way it felt. You did not notice your lack of penis. 

You hear a knocking sound, before the bathroom door opened.

You turned around and saw... Haruna-chan... In a towel. A mass of blood rushes to your head, and you are suddenly given the urge to... Nothing actually, you don't feel the need to do anything.

"W-why are you here?" you stutter out.

"To wash your back silly, now turn around."

You quickly comply with her order, hoping that she wouldn't slap you or something. A wet washcloth was pressed to your back, and it slowly made circles. You let out a low moan, which caused Haruna to chuckle.

After what feels like forever, she stops, apparently finished.

_The following is part A._

This was your greatest chance you had in years, and like hell you were going to blow this.

You rapidly turn around to face Haruna.

Haruna blinked owlishly and asked "What is it Rito-chan?"

You tried to respond, but all you could do was staring at her breasts. It was the first time you had seen them exposed, and they were every bit as glorious as you imagined. Smaller than her more buxom classmates, her chest was nevertheless sizable, with areolas much larger than what you expected.

After a couple of moments of this, Haruna was a hand in front of your face. This caught your attention, and you look up at her face. She giggled and said "Something the matter Rito-chan?"

Your mouth was agape, mostly due to the shock of her reaction. She didn't slap you, she didn't kick you, nor did she scream. She let you stare at her naked body, and even giggled about it. 

For some reason, you couldn't do anything. You felt that Haruna-chan wasn't really herself, and it wouldn't be right to do anything like that. Not to mention you just really didn't want to... You don't know why.

"It's nothing Haruna-chan..."

"Alright, in that case let's get out." she said.

"Sure." you replied, disappointed that your time together was only this long. This emotion was soon replaced when she stood up right before you, displaying her full body right in front of you. Blood rushes to your head faster than any time before, and soon a cute blush was on your face.

"H-Haruna!" you stutter/shout.

"Hm? What is it?" Haruna said, oblivious of the effect she had on you.

"You know what, Fuck it." You then grabbed Haruna and started making out.

THE END

_The following is part B i.e. the alternative._

"Hey Haruna-chan?" you ask.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to wash your back too?" you tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Sure!" she said. You could feel her turn around in the water. You turned around as well, and were greeted with the wonderful sight of a naked Haruna. Even though it was just her back, it was the most stimulating thing you've seen in a long time. You sensitively put the washcloth against her back and started cleaning.

The two of you started talking. You begun it with some small talk, and from there it just escalated. Before you know it, her back was clean, but you wanted to continue talking. When you stopped scrubbing her back, she turned around, but you were so distracted by the conversation that you didn't notice her naked body.

You talked about clothes, how cute some skirts were, and how others sucked. Not to mention different types of underwear.

After a while, you both decided that it was time to get out. When she stands up, you don't react or even notice her naked lower body. She put a towel around her waist, and you followed suit.

You headed back to her room and got changed. First you pulled up a pair of light blue panties, which fit snuggly on your crotch area. Then you put on a pair of pink pajamas, the same one Haruna was wearing. You both got into the same bed and fell asleep.

-A Few Years Later-

You and Haruna were walking down the street, bags of food in hand.

"Oh really?" Haruna exclaimed. You put a hand to your mouth and let out a feminine giggle.

"You seriously didn't know? Mio found out a month ago!"

"You told me, but I still can't believe she is going to be the first one of us to have a baby!"

"Tell me about it girl."

Haruna looked down at her flat stomach.

"Hopefully we won't be far behind..." She said wistfully, and you nodded enthusiastically.

"Might need my help with that." A voice called out from behind you. You and Haruna turned around to see a familiar man.

"Hey Ken-kun." said Haruna. Saruyama walked up so that he was in between them.

"Hey girls, miss me?"

"Of course." you replied with a dazzling white smile that causes him to smile in return. His hands then snaked around Haruna and your bodies. With one hand he groped Haruna's breasts, and with the other he both lifts up your skirt and pulled down your panties so that could start shoving his fingers in your vagina. Two female moans erupted out into the street, but no one noticed. No one ever notices. As you moan, with delight in your eyes, you couldn't help but be excited for the next in the infinite number of all night sex marathons that was going to take place tonight.

THE END

_Sorry for all the Omakes, I'm using them as alternates._


	8. Haruna Path 3

Haruna makes you sit down outside the changing rooms for a bit. The feeling of the underwear riding up your butt was troublesome, and it caused you to fidget. You brush your hair out of your eyes again. When she comes back you notice that she is carrying a large shopping bag in her right hand.

"I thought you might want some stuff like that!" she says in what must be the cutest voice in the world. You take the bag and thank her, not wanting to seem ungrateful, even though you didn't really want anything like it.

The two of you leave the mall and head your separate ways. You happily take the bag home, as you relive the time spent with the Goddess.

As you get home, you are greeted by Mikan.

"Ah Onee-san, did you have fun shopping?"

You nodded like an idiot, which caused Mikan to sigh. As you walked by her nose crinkled up a bit.

"Umm, maybe you should take a shower."

'That sounds like a good idea.' you think to yourself.

"Thanks, that sounds like a good idea." you say.

The bag is tossed onto your bed, and then you proceeded to the bathroom.

'A bath sounds perfect right about now.'

You head over to the bathroom, and turn on the water.

As the tub is filling up with water, you begin to take your clothes off, no really paying attention. If you did, perhaps you would have noticed your change. But, such is the way of life. Your arms reach behind your back and struggle for a bit before they undo the clasp. You sigh in relief, as that feeling is arguably the greatest feeling ever.

Cold water was poured over you, getting your nipples erect. You shiver a bit

that earlier feeling was soon to be challenged as you got into the tub. The effect was undeniable. For some reason, the water seems to affect your skin more, and by consequence the rest of you.

You sigh. It really did contest the feeling of taking a bra off, this soaking in hot water. As you begin to scrub yourself, you realize that you should wash the swellings. It might even decrease their size, which would require another trip with Haruna-chan. Now having a good reason to do so, you place the wash cloth on the right one. Remembering how the two perverts molested you, you press very gently. Somehow your nipples get even more erect, and for the first time today you notice how the areolas had increased in size. With all the craziness going on today, that barely registered as different.

Once you push ever so slightly on the swelling, you almost reel from the shock. It felt the same as when Haruna did it, only a lot more effective. This was because there was no underwear to get in the way. You push more, and start moving the wash cloth in a circular pattern. Moans escape your lips, and as you do so your voice gets higher with each.

"Ah... Mmmmm... Ohhhh..."

By the end of the right swelling (which was washed five times more than it was needed to), your voice was unmistaken ably a girls. Your mind wasn't on that though, the only thing was the left swelling now being washed. There was no doubt in your mind, this feeling trumped all previous.

An hour later you finish. The water in the bathtub no longer contained any heat, and you didn't even finish washing yourself! Well at least you had the cleanest chest in all of Japan.

You get up out of the tub and grab a towel. After drying yourself down, you wrap the towel around your waist, covering your chest and (barely) lower ex-extremity zone. If you still had a man's junk, it would be visible, that's how much your chest affected the towels position.

'After all, I doubt anyone would want to see my swellings, and it would gross Mikan out.' you thought to yourself.

You make it into you room. Since you didn't want to disappoint Haruna-chan, you look through it. To your shock (even thought she told you earlier) it contains Panties. There were a few bras' here and there, but mainly it as panties. There was also a note that she didn't want to get many bras without you picking them out, so she got panties instead! While this was touching, you were a little angry. Then you have an idea.

'If I were something she gave me, tomorrow she'll be happy!' That simple thought convinces you, and you pull out two pairs. 

You pick the panties with the hearts, as the other ones were a little to adult-like for you. After all, you don't want Haruna-chan to think you like wearing these, rather that you appreciate the thought.

While you want a happy Haruna, there are limits. And even though it would reduce the movement, you think that you can handle it for tonight.

This time of the year it was decently warm at night, so you don't want to suffocate your legs. But at the same time your chest was cold. This had the added effect of your nipples becoming erect. So with those factors in mind, you decide to pick the nightgown, as it looked to cover your chest while at the same time being almost nonexistent on your lower body.

As you suspected, the nightgown fit snugly on your chest. However the feeling of your upper back and arms being exposed like this gave you an almost erotic feeling. Starting from below your chest, the nightgown went all skirt-like. The wispy skirt was almost transparent, and it wouldn't be difficult at all for someone to see your underwear. Honestly, it felt amazing. The balance between the upper and lower parts leads you to think that this garment was designed for such days. You don't notice how well it suits your curves, or that you have curves in the first place.

Your hair tickled the back of your neck; however you felt it added to the 'image'.

'Wait, what do I mean image?' You shake your head to clear your mind, which sends your hair flying in an odd manner.

It was time to go to bed, after all the day was so chaotic, you felt you needed an early night's sleep. You lie down on your bed and drift off to sleep. 

You stir awake with a smile on your face. As you get up you stretch and feel the sun on your glorious body. You got up and walked over to your dresser. After striping your clothes, you smile as you pick up a bra and fasten it on.

A smile grows on your face. You were always grateful for the support.

Despite being surrounded by beauties like Lala and Kotegawa, you were at least bigger than most girls your age. That thought filled you with pride.

You slide your school uniform on. You always like the feeling that the short skirt gave you, which is why you chose this school out of all of the schools in the city. When you go to the bathroom and use the toilet, you sit on the seat, flip your skirt up, and pull down your panties. Your business finished, you headed off to school.

You had a hard time keeping your skirt down with all the wind, and a blush was prevalent on your face. After all a boy may have seen your panties! When you got to the classroom you walked over to the group of girls and just started chatting about whatever girly thing was the topic.

Changing was fun, as it gave you plenty of just straight up girl time. A blush did not appear as you undressed with a number attractive girl. Quick thing; you were currently third place in breast size, after Kotegawa and Lala, you just thought you should mention that.

Gym was a challenge as always. The boy's stares made you blush, but overall you were happy for the attention. Your breasts bounded with each step you took, however you were used to it and just kept running. You smile when you beat your previous time.

Home Ec; more girl time.

You go out shopping with Haruna and the other girls. Shopping is something you love to do, along with trying on new clothes. After an eventful spree, you head home, totally unaware of the differences of your life.

_

-Six Years Later-

You wake up, a smile on your face. You could feel a hand that was not yours squeezing your right breast. Another was playing with your naked bottom. You don't even need to look to know who it is. A hand was removed from your large D-cup sized breast and was replaced with a warm mouth. A moan escaped your lips as the mouth begins to suckle your nipple. The other hand moved from your bum to your hip. After a bit the owner moves from suckling to a better position with him looking down at you, his hands on either side of you. You look up at his strong chest, and his black hair, and begin to stare into his eyes. You split your legs to allow him better access. This causes him to smile. You smile back with the warmest smile possible.

"I love you Riko-chan."

"I love you too, Saruyama-kun"


	9. Saru Path

_This is from Saruyama's POV. Omake about Saru trying to posses someone, in this case, Haruna._

Perfect, after all it would be the perfect position for messing with Rito.

-The Next Day-

You spot her walking to school, and you felt your eye activate. All of a sudden, everything changed. There was a weight on your chest, a breeze on your legs, and hair tickling the back of your neck. You open your eyes to see your body smirk, and walk off to school.

You decide to take a quick bathroom break.

You head into the bathroom of a nearby restaurant, and there isn't anyone in there. You walk into a stall and lock the door behind you. Since this was your first time being close to a girl's body, you figure that you should take advantage of it.

First, your hands found their way to your chest. While it was by no means amazing, breasts were breasts. You fondled them, amazed at how it felt.

After a couple minutes of that, you reach down to your crotch. Rubbing you hands over the area was incredibly, sexually pleasing. It was also very odd not to have a penis.

All of of a sudden, your stomach begins to cramp, and you nearly collapse. Thankfully, you were able to sit on the toilet seat. You flipped your skirt up and pulled down your panties. There, staring back at you was a vagina, a bleeding vagina. More cramps ensued, as you tried to form an illusion to stop this.

It did not work.

You try again, this time trying to make an apple appear.

You stare at your hand in shock when it didn't work.

You try again, and again, and again. You even try some other parts of your power, such as the summoning of animals. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Shit, does this mean I'm stuck as Haruna?"

As if to answer your question, wave nausea hit you and the cramps tightened.

You throw up your hands in frustration. Then a brilliant idea hits you. You take a piece of toilet paper and wipe yourself. The you pull up your panties and stuff a piece down them. When your cramps started to calm down. You uneasily stand up, unsure of the returning of the cramps. When it became clear that you were safe, you attentively walk out of the restaurant and go to school.

The bell chimed just as got into the classroom. The reason it took you so long was that your strides were much shorter, because every time you tried to increase the length of them, your cramps got worse. With that in mind, you also had to make sure your skirt wasn't flipped up, as it happened once during your walk over here, and you nearly fainted due to the pain.

Nothing happens, and you make it Haruna's desk without any trouble. To your dismay, you couldn't find your old body anywhere. You didn't even know what had happened to it, did Haruna take control of it? What about an evil personality? The only way to find out was to find him.

The teacher comes in, and everyone else sat down. You noticed Rito staring at you, and ignored both him and the teacher who was lecturing the class on whatever the current topic was.

Your body, tired and stressed, tried to relax by separating your legs while simultaneously slouching over.

This proved is a bad idea as your stomach cramped up. Your legs were forcibly slammed together, and you're back straightened, puffing out your chest to make it look much larger than it was.

You could feel Rito's, and a few other boy's, stares grow more intense. You tried to change your position, but you found that you couldn't move at all!

The bell rang, which brought you relief. Finally, you could stop listening to the damn teachers lectures. For a bit, you stay still, not wanting to risk moving in a way that would upset your stomach. Then, in a fit of boredom, tried to stand up.

You succeeded, and you refrained from letting out a yelp of joy. Finally you could stretch your limbs. You also had to address another problem. While you were sitting, Haruna's white, silk panties and rode up your now soft, round butt.

Hands sensitively reached down to your butt, and fixed your panties so that they weren't so troublesome. You let out a breath that you didn't know you had been holding. You don't know why your stomach didn't act up, but hey, you weren't complaining.

Then you notice that the blinds of the classroom had been drawn, and that there was a conspicuous lack of males in the room.

You could hear girls talking and the rustling of clothes behind you,

Thankfully, you have the sense to not turn around. After all, viewing naked women would probably affect your cramps to the degree that you most likely wouldn't be alive anymore.

You walk over to Haruna's school bag and open it. In the bag was a few books, but most importantly there was a girl's gym uniform. You silently withdraw the uniform, and prepared yourself to undress. You had to be careful not to turn around while you did this.

First was the skirt. You didn't know how girls got these on and off, and you weren't about to ask one. Eventually you found the zipper on the side of the skirt, and promptly unzipped it. The shirt was a lot easier, and you took that off as well.

You stood there, clad in only a white bra and a matching pair of panties.

You grabbed the shorts and slid them on. They were snug and tight on your round butt, and they drove your underwear up your butt crack. The shirt was easier, though it was tight; it wasn't nearly as bad as the shorts that clung to your ass like nothing before.

You head out of the room with the rest of the girls and go down to the field.

You head out to the track with the rest of the girls, feeling an out of place. All of them were having little conversations amongst themselves, and it seemed almost exclusive. Then Haruna's friends, Risa and Mio, walked over. You greeted them, and the three of you began some small talk. This continued until it was your turn to run. You got in line with a few other girls, and for some reason you already knew this wasn't going to end well.

You took off at the sound of the starting pistol, and that is when the shit hit the fan.

You didn't know how running as a girl would be, and to be honest you wish you never found out.

The action was similar to when you had loose shorts/boxers, and when you ran you junk would bounce a little. It was like that, but a million times worse. You chest bounced, swayed, jiggled and just plain moved in an awkward manner. Not only that, but you could feel all the guy's eyes leering at you. It was awkward in the extreme, especially because Rito was one of those guys.

You tried to focus on running, but the aforementioned stares and bouncing prevented you from doing your best. At the end of it, you felt tired. Breathing was really weird, it was almost as if your breasts (Did I really just say your?) were actively trying to make breathing hard, as every time I tried to take a gulp of air you had to lift this... weight. It was really hard, and it felt like you were trapped in a cage.

_To be continue_d? 


End file.
